Porn Star Roommate
by reader-chic-2
Summary: It was a simple problem. Nico had this roommate. The first words out of his mouth were "Are you sure you're gay?" He was infuriating. Everything he did was hot and hilarious. So Nico had to do him dirty right back. The most infuriating secret Will kept, however, was that he was a gay porn star. Interesting… (TWO SHOT)(
1. Chapter 1

**Porn Star Roommate**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

He was infuriating. Blonde hair, windswept from the beach, bounced around his elfish face. His startling blue eyes pierced through my fucking bland balls of brown. He was bigger than me, which wasn't a true surprise, but for such a tall and muscular guy, you'd think he'd have a hint of roughness left in his gay bones. Noooo, he had to be the most adorable human on earth. It was so fucking annoying, too, because before I met his know-it-all ass, I avoided being around the primped and pampered. Even if I managed to not drool over him, I was stuck as his roommate for the next two semesters.

"Are you sure you're gay?" he asked the moment he met me. I raised an eyebrow. "It's just - I distinctly asked for a gay roommate."

"And you think they're allowed to do that?" I snorted. He huffed indignantly and muttered a few things under his breath as his cheeks turned pink. I felt a prickling on the back of my neck and an urge to smile ran through my head. I shot it down.

"Well, just so you know, I'm gay," he said.

"So I gathered," my eyes looked up and down his body for emphasis. He was a classic gay hipster in his muscle shirt and shorts that were too short. His pale pink shirt matched his shoes.

"Are you?"

"First time I've ever been asked that before my name. You're not good with people are you?" I didn't phrase it like a question, yet he still answered in a fit of giggles.

"No, but people find it adorable."

"You're six foot. You can't be adorable."

"That's what you think!" He plopped himself on my bed and tapped my nose in the process. I scrunched my nose and stumbled back. "Do you have a name, handsome, or will I have to do something in your favor to earn it...?"

I chuckled, "You're not adorable. You're a bundle of sex." He shrugged, not even protesting on this one.

"I'm Will Solace. And you are...?"

With a heavy eye roll, I said, "Nico di Angelo. Yes, Italian. Yes, I can speak it. No, I'm not going to."

"Feisty hot biker roommate. This will be a good year!"

I avoided his question for a while, simply letting him come to his own conclusion that I was straight. There was no good reason for doing so. Clearly, I could have had a good fuck buddy if I wanted to. Maybe there was some part of me scared to actually enjoy his presence afterward. Maybe there was some part of me that knew how fucking addicting he'd be. But for the first semester, I let him believe I was straight.

It came in handy when I brought guys over. He'd have no clue that we were secretly jerking each other off when he wasn't looking or went to the bathroom. It was fun for a little while, but then it got old. So one day I let him walk in on this random dude (his name might have rhymed with Jercy?) fucking me. I was bent over the foot of the bed, in perfect sight of the door.

Will's face was _priceless_. His jaw went slack, his eyes went wide, his cheeks turned bright red, and he grew serious in concentration, as if reviewing where he went wrong.

"Uh, should I stop?"

"No." I said. "Oi! Will! Either stop gawking or join in. Either way, close the door!"

"He's gay, too?" the nameless boy said in confusion. "Then why am I here?"

I grinned and met eyes with the betrayed Will. "To confuse the kid."

The door slammed shut and we continued all the way through. Will came back seconds after the random guy left, so I only assumed. "Enjoy hearing me get off, Solace? Are you one of those...voyeurs? You could have came in and watched. He didn't mind."

I was wrong that first day. Will may have been flirty, but clearly he had more innocence than I did. He couldn't even meet my gaze. "Uh...since when have you been into guys?"

I jumped on my bed and shrugged as I picked up a book. "Seventh grade at least. Probably sooner, but you never know until you know, you know?"

Maybe I could be a little hint of infuriating myself.

Will sputtered, "You could have told me! I - I would have put a shirt on or, hell, pants!"

I tilted my head with pity. "But your ass is adorable. Nice abs, too. Why haven't you gotten laid? It's almost the end of the first semester, dude."

Will shuffled towards his bed, eyes focused on his hands. "I have. Just not here."

"Yeah? How much?"

He glanced around the room and swayed on his feet. "Uh, I don't know, not much."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't lie."

"Of course I'm going to lie!"

"Why? Sex is fun. You should have plenty of it."

"Because it's not for fun!" Will hissed. I raised an eyebrow and leaned back against my bed.

"Hmm, does Solace have a secret?"

He groaned and moved to my bed, climbing up with ease and sitting beside me, shoulder to shoulder. His cheeks were red again, highlighting his freckles. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I lived a secret for all of high school. I think I can handle yours."

"I'm a porn star."

That's how I fell off the bed laughing.

"No way! Not a fucking chance in hell! You can't be a porn star! You blush too easily!" Will raised an eyebrow with impatience. Eventually, I calmed down. "Sorry, sorry. It's just...wow. Top or bottom?"

Will seemed surprised by this statement. "Uh, top. Always a fucking top."

I grinned and glanced at his crotch. "So that means you must have a nice-,"

"Yep," he cut me off as his cheeks turned red again. When his eyes met mine, he started giggling. "Now I know you're gay. Only a gay dude would ask that."

"Can you get me a free tape?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Pleaseeee!"

"Fuck off," Will rolled his eyes. "And stop using my lube! I was wondering where it all went."

. . .

That was one of my favorite times. He loved to annoy Will so far into blushing. However, it was normally the other way around.

Will loved to do many things. He loved to tell me the music I listened to was depressing. He loved to tell me I'd blow out my eardrums when I put my earphones in so I wouldn't play my depressing music for him to hear. Will also loved to drag me out to socialize. No, not the fun drinking at bars socialize. He dragged me to elegant dances and museums.

He loved to do a lot of things. Since he found out I was gay, he also loved going on double dates. It was never an option for me. He'd find out when and where my next date was and would tag along with his nearest gay friend. Sometimes they weren't even on their own date. He just loved annoying me that much.

"You're the worst gay friend ever," I slammed the door after another failed attempt at hooking up. Will giggled that fucking adorable - and somewhat sexy, though that could be the fact that I hadn't had sex in three weeks - giggle. "First you drag me to parties and set me up but ruin the night! Then you sabotage all my dates. And worst of all, you won't let me watch your porn!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "But is that last one even an argument?"

"No! I could easily search you up online!"

Will rolled his eyes. "You have sex too much. You're going to get an STD."

"Says the fucking porn star!"

He held up his hands and casually pulled out his medical books. That was another problem I had with him. He was smart as shit. I envied it. "We're all clean, doll face. We get tested regularly."

"Did you just call me doll face?" I growled, hands clenched so tightly my knuckles turned white. Will wasn't fazed. He shrugged and nodded crisply. I debated throwing something at him, but the way he bit his lip had me torn. I groaned and grabbed my keys, slamming the door on the way out.

Hell, Will even managed to annoy me when he was hurt.

I woke up to my phone buzzing. It didn't stop after one call, and I couldn't take the constant vibrations. It was just a happy coincidence that Will would be the one to wake me from my sleep.

"Hello?" I mumbled, voice stricken with grogginess.

"Nico? I need -," Will paused as he whimpered. Now in my sleepy state I couldn't tell the difference of whimpers of pain or pleasure, and I hated to admit that my dick quickly perked up. "I need a ride b-back to the dorm."

"Dude, it's three in the morning. Why can't you drive yourself back?" There were loud sounds coming from the phone in the background, one of which included a voice talking calmly to Will.

"B-because my ass is torn and I can't fucking walk."

I, of course, burst into laughter and grabbed my keys. "You're just lucky I love seeing people in pain."

As it turned out, Will worked in a garage full of props and people. The set he was dressed for centered on firefighters, and Will's costume alone had me turned on. That was beside the point, of course, but it offered my mind some interest. Will was lying on his chest with a towel draped over his ass. There was a faint red spot on the towel.

"Now how does a porn star split his ass open?" I started laughing again. Will sighed and gestured towards me.

"Everyone this is Nico. Nico, this is the crew." Will answered as he shifted uncomfortably. "And when you're doing a BDMS scene, forget the safe word, and he misses putting the lube on…"

From somewhere else in the set, a dramatic voice whined, "Look. I don't top. Ever. And you don't bottom. It's not my fault your ass was super tight. Besides I had to lube you up without looking at you! Talk about hard af." He literally said the letters.

"Hell. You work with guys like him? That's sad, Will. Just sad."

The producer frowned. "The sad guy you're talking about can deep throat an eight inch dick. Come again?" he puffed with annoyance and leaned towards his assistant. "This is why we _don't_ allow boyfriends on the set."

"I am not-,"

"I don't know. He'd be a great bottom. With Will or Connor." The assistant began looking me up and down. I narrowed my eyes and debated flipping them both off.

"I like him with Will. The bright and dark contrast...yeah, and we could use that set..." the producer didn't seem to be focused on Will anymore.

"Hey! Will. Is he going to be okay or what am I supposed to do with the idiot?" I huffed, snapping my fingers to regain their present attention. Will chuckled slightly from his position on the couch.

Will answered for them. "I'm fine. I just need to take a week or so off until it heals. And I have to rub ointment on my hole. Exciting, huh?"

Nico cringed. "So why am I here?"

Will burst into giggles. "I can hardly stand. You're my delicious ride home." I rolled my eyes. "Question is: do we need to get Paolo to carry me to the car or can you do it?"

I groaned. "I go to the gym every day, dick." I said as scooped him up bridal style. With his height, he was a little bit of a struggle, but I wasn't the twig I used to be. As we walked back to the car, his partner from earlier that night ran into us. Immediately, he started to apologize. To both of us.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Will! I guess there is a too big, huh?" he playfully tapped Will's shoulder with the most obnoxious giggle ever. I didn't realize I was glaring at him until he nervously stepped back. "Oh! And Nico, I'm so sorry, for uh, you know...putting my dick in your boyfriend's ass..."

I dug my nails into Will's skin. He had some questions to answer in the car. Will shifted with a hiss of pain. "Nico, meet Jake. Jake, this is Nico. It's cool, dude. I just need to go."

Jake rolled his eyes and still didn't move out of the doorway. He pretended to think for a moment. "I'm sorry for putting him out of commission for you, Nico." There was that weird laugh. "You two really are cute. I mean, Will is super hot, and you just add-,"

"He's not hot. He's adorable. Now move," I finally seethed. It was pushy people like Jake that got on my nerves. I hated nosey people. It was a reason why Will got on my nerves, but at least Will had good intentions. Jake just wanted gossip. With my final words and a raised middle finger, I shoved past the guy and out of the door.

Will didn't say anything until halfway home as he lied on his stomach in the middle row. "Thanks." It was in such a small voice, I wasn't sure if I didn't just imagine it.

"I -," I faltered as we came to a red light. Will seemed more shaken out of this than I was. I glanced behind my shoulder to see him gazing too deeply out the window at the stars. "It's no problem, Will. Really. I'm glad you called."

Will sighed, closed his eyes, and the light turned green again. "I told them I had a boyfriend before we met, just so you know," he mumbled with sadness. "It was the only way to really get my coworkers off my back. Later when they asked his name, I just blurted the first guy that came to mind. After that, I just started shaping him as you. I'm sorry. I should have said something."

I hated that he had to do that. I hated it quicker than I had ever hated something before. For whatever reason, I had my sympathy for Will tonight. It almost hurt my own heart to think of what he had to have been put through in order to resort to porn at such a young age. Plenty of people do it for other reasons but that wasn't the case with Will.

"I don't mind. Next time let me know and I'll kiss you or something." I said, stealing a glance backwards as Will's tired smile spread upon his face. "Was he huge? Was that why it tore?"

Will snorted, coming back to life as we pulled into the apartment complex. "Hell no. He's pretty got a small chode, but he's the only one that can do that position. Clearly, he's rusty."

I raised an eyebrow and turned around, car in park. "He's a porn star...with a chode?"

Will nodded. "There are many fetishes. That's one." I shook my head, deciding to not think about it too hard. Carrying Will up the stairs proved to be slightly more challenging. "Has this ever happened to you?"

I grinned and laughed smugly. "Yep. First time. We didn't know what we were doing, so he just shoved it in there dry." Will gasped, his plump lips proving to be more than adorable at the moment. "I had to tell my mom I fell on a shampoo bottle. The funniest thing is that she believed me."

Will was still laughing when we entered our dorm. I sat him on his bed and sighed in relief. "Well, I hope you know your lesson now," he winked. I rolled my eyes. "Uh, do you mind getting the antibacterial ointment?" I stared are him blankly. "The Neosporin."

"Yes, English, I like it," I deadpanned while grabbing the little tube in the bathroom. "Need help?"

Will shoved me away. "No, perv!"

I laughed and climbed back in my bed with a yawn. Stealthily, he slipped his hands under the sweats he now wore and rubbed ointment on his asshole. I wouldn't lie. It made me _very_ turned on. Hands in my crotch, I coughed. "So...how did you find your way into porn?"

Will paused in his actions and glanced at him curiously. "I need the money."

"Yeah but," I yawned and fell into my pillow, "do you like it? Are you embarrassed by it is the better question. I just need to know so I won't let it slip to anyone."

Will sighed and stared with exhaustion at me. It took him some time to answer. "Don't let it slip to anyone." I held up the OK sign. "Thanks, Nico."

"Anytime. But I do think you now owe me at least one porn session."

Will threw a pillow at me and I shut up. Okay. So maybe I liked to annoy him more, but he woke me up at three in the morning. It was his payment.

I've always called him infuriating, even when he wasn't. It became a secret nickname for him. He didn't know, of course. His possibly most infuriating times were when he was drunk, however. Most of the time, one of us would stay sober and make sure the other made it back on time. As it turned out, the following weekend, we both got a little tipsy.

We found ourselves in the middle of a dorm party. We both loved these things because we could get as fucked up as possible and still have a large chance of finding our way back safely to our room. Jason and Leo's dorm was where we were when we both went past our marks of sobriety.

"So...you're both gay. But you don't fuck?" Leo couldn't comprehend the idea. Will slung an arm around my shoulders, making us both fall into the nearby wall.

"He's a picky gay. I'm not gooood enough for him," he laughed that fucking adorable giggle. I swore I'd never heard anything like it. It was music to my ears. I snuggled my head into his chest and smirked.

"Hey. I never said that. You're plenty hot enough to fuck."

"You're both way to drunk to be having this conversation," Jason protested as he tried to pull the drinks from our hands. I haphazardly kicked him away.

Leo laughed and pulled Jason away. "Dude. It's gonna happen sooner or later."

"What's gonna happen?" Will asked in that innocent little voice. I looked up at him. His eyes were half open and he was leaning heavily on me, which wasn't a good idea because I was falling as well. With the sweatband around his forehead, he looked like a Greek god. A Greek god that I wanted with every part of my body. So when we fell again, I pulled us down to the floor and rolled until I was on top. The music vibrated through my body as everything seemed to slow down.

I leaned over Will and trapped his hands above his head, grinning. Jason sighed. "That. That is going to happen."

Leo kicked at my legs. "Not in here! You have a room across the hall."

I didn't hear them. All I could focus on was Will's body, which was more alert than Will himself. I leaned down face to face with him and whispered. "Alright, porn star, can you handle me?"

Will hummed beneath me and bucked his hips. "Yess, Neeks."

Before I could do anything more, Leo lifted me up. On such unstable feet, he practically sent me falling into my dorm. Jason did the same with Will, pulling the door shut after us. I laughed and failed to pull myself off the ground.

"Willl, help!" I pled. Then his face was over mine and his smile made my heart stop. Ever so carefully, he picked me up. "You're fucking adorable. Did anyone tell you that?" I said as I leaned into him so much that he fell back towards his bed. His hands wrapped firmly around my waist, one slipping down and grabbing my ass.

"Yes, but I like hearing it from you more," he breathed into me. I could feel my energy rising and took a chance by slipping a hand down his pants. To my great pleasure, he was hard. I grinned devilishly. "Neeks...fuck."

"No," I let go and climbed atop his bed. "Fuck me."

I woke up the next morning naked on Will's chest, which was an amazing chest. My butt was sore and my stomach sticky. There was the predominant stench of sex lingering between our bodies. I shuffled off the clearly passed out boy beneath me and took a shower. Will still wasn't awake. I went to the gym and Will was up when I got back, studying as usual.

I didn't say anything when I walked in. I remembered everything from last night, but I had a large feeling in the back of my head that he didn't.

"Can I gush to you for a second?" He said at random, turning around with his usual bright smile. There was nothing...more to it I noticed. "I'm warning you. It's going to be really gay."

I shrugged and gestured for him to continue on while I changed.

"So, uh," he paused as I took my shirt off. This gave me a slight sense of pleasure. I looked at him and motioned for him to continue. "You're really distracting, you know that? Anyways, I had sex last night." I snorted. Obviously. "And it was good sex. Like... _good_ sex. And I can't remember who I fucked! His ass was like a peach, though. You know when his ass is firm enough to smack hard and not feel bone? That was his ass." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. "Well. I woke up here. Did you see him or anything?"

I opened my mouth to come clean, but then I remembered where we stood.

"I don't remember a thing from last night, Solace. You're on your own."

"And this morning?" He sounded desperate. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at his hands clutching his crotch. Blushing, he straightened.

I couldn't stand to directly lie to his face. Instead, I shrugged and turned my back to him as my neutral expression slipped from my lips. I wanted him, but it was better this way. Besides, cute guys were not my type.

* * *

 **A/N: This is just a two shot. Can I get five reviews for an update? I'd love to hear what you think of this and what you think is coming up next! Request any short stories and I will definitely see if I can do them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **Warning: There is kind of graphic things in here, and normally if somebody told me to change the rating, I would. However, it's only two parts and people would get confused. So I'll change it in a couple days. For now...**

 **THERE MAY BE SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC SCENES IN THIS.**

* * *

It was Christmas break. Will was lounging on his bed as everyone packed up their things. "Don't you have a plane to catch?"

He shook his head. "Not going home."

I frowned. "Why not?"

He rolled on his side and smiled weakly. "Not a fun place."

"And this is?" Will shrugged. I didn't know where my words were coming from, but I couldn't just leave him here. Besides, if it meant I'd have a chance to cuddle with his abs again... "Well...want to come home with me?" He tried to play it off cool, but I saw his lips perk up toward a smile. "Just warning you, it's going to be full of homophobic slurs!"

Will frowned, finally perking up fully to this idea. "Why?"

I said too much, which almost never happened. Maybe I was just so desperate for him to come and endure the pain alongside me. "My sister is friends with an openly homosexual girl back home so my dad loves trying to persuade our minds into thinking gays are disgusting. It worked well, if you can't tell."

My heart, for some reason, loved that I was the reason Will burst into embarrassing laughter. He was more adorable than baby ducks! "Well...why not? If you can stand it, I can, too. Am I going back in the closet with you?"

My cheeks burned at the suggestion because I would kill to be that close to him again. "Uh. Yeah. We don't have much room and they wouldn't let you stay in my room if they knew you were gay - they'd think you'd rape me or some shit."

Will again giggled with that infectious charm. He stood and locked his arm with mine, and that was how we found ourselves in the middle of my living room. My dad had a hand clamped on Will's shoulder as they spoke of Greek myths.

"So why didn't you go home for the break?" My dad asked. Will, in his brightest smile ever, said without hesitation.

"There's too many gays in my neighborhood!"

My dad just stared at him oddly before coming around. I wanted to kick my foot up his ass for his stupidity. Yet my dad just laughed and nodded. "I'm glad somebody agrees with me!"

A warm hand fell on my shoulder, and my stepmother's gentle laughter forced me to relax despite my incessant need to be tense for the rest of my life. "You trained this one poorly," she chuckled. "It's amusing, though, and your father is quite dense."

My eyes went wide. I blushed and scratched at the back of my neck, stepping away from her grasp. She just followed me closer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

With her dark complexion, she continued staring at me, owning a smug smile. "Mhmm...you know your father used to be somewhat racist, right?" I frowned and shook my head, still trying to run from her and her knowing ways. "I fixed that. And I think you can fix him with this."

"Yeah, whatever," I growled and finally felt her hand drop. Venturing into the living room, I found my dad and Will, whose jaw was clenched as my dad told another gay joke.

"Seriously, though," he continued after the joke ended. "It'd just be so much simpler in society if the gays would just switch to girls. They act enough like them anyways." Anger of my own building, I interrupted the conversation by stumbling into Will.

"Yes, so correct, because you don't hate transgender people either right?" I snorted.

He paused, as if he even had to think about this. Maybe he was showing his nicer side to Will. "Not particularly, no..."

I shoved Will towards the stairs. "While you figure out that horribly confusing answer, we'll be playing video games. Yell if you need us."

Hades grinned mischievously. "Video games...sure. I remember using code names for calling girls...sure do."

Will and I were both giggling profusely as we fell into my room. I stumbled back into the door and held my stomach. Will collapsed on my bed. "You heard him, Neeks, call up some girls. Let's have a real party..." he trailed off as his laughter died abruptly and a mystified look caught in his eyes. "Neeks...have I used that before?"

I knew distinctly when he used that. Rubbing the back of my neck, I shrugged. Gears were turning in his head by the second. I jerkily gestured to the bed. "Uh. I used to have bunk beds. I didn't know they changed my room into a guest room until...well now."

Will smiled as if my discomfort was amusing. "What? Are you scared I'll rape you?"

I burst into surprising laughter and found my way beside him on the bed. The heat between us didn't settle, and my cheeks soon were flushed. "So. Why is my homophobic home more appealing than yours?"

For a second, I was unsure if Will heard me, but I didn't ask again. As I waited, Will formed an answer. I could tell. His gaze shifted to an indescribable look, one of sadness and one of thought. "It's not a nice home to begin with. Money is not something we've ever come by easily; I'm in school through scholarships. Still, we made it home - my brothers and I did. We slept together, played together, and even came out together...well one of them and I did." He laughed softly, lost in the memories. His eyes glazed over. I scooted closer to him as his words got quieter. "They're gone now, so...I have no real reason to go back I guess."

I turned to my side. "What about your parents?"

He shrugged. "They visit me. You met my dad." I thought back to that day. It was the first, and not last, time of being accused of being Will's boyfriend. "It's just that house...and that empty room." He shuddered and closed his eyes. "It's just easier to forget they're gone when I'm not home."

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand found his. "What happened to them?"

With a shaky breath, Will spoke chilling words. "Our car hit ice on a bridge. Michael's neck br - he died on impact. Lee and I were alive and stuck in the car, wedged between a tree, but Lee froze to death before anyone found us." He blew out a breath of air and opened his eyes. I couldn't tear mine away from his face. My thumb absently rubbed his skin, doing anything to give him some peace of mind. "I should have died with them."

 **(A/N: as I write this on my phone beside my mother and grandmother in a long car ride they read about a celebrity 'in the LGBTQ community.' Mom explains to my grandma 'it means leer, gay, bi, transgender, and q something.' I kindly give them the proper meaning. It's very close though for such homophobes. 'Lesbian gay bisexual trans and queer gender/sexual' and when I finish my grandma, normally quiet as a mouse, barks out in laughter "you mean FREAKS!" Ha yes grandma exactly exactly what I meant to say! Thank you! How ironic I'm writing a gay fanfic beside them as they continue to bash the LGBTQ community, who, in most cases, are so much more accepting than them! Just to let you know! :)))))**

All at once, his words moved me. I growled and sat up, glaring at him. "Don't say that."

Will waited for a fraction of a second before he sat up so that he rested on the backs of his elbows. He was too smug as he said, "Why not, Neeks?"

That name sent chills down my back. I bit my lip as my eyes fell to his puckered pink ones. "Because...you're Will. Who else is so gullible I can convince I'm actually straight?"

Will's smile split across his face as he leaned forward. I leaned toward him in challenge. "I still am not convinced. You don't have to be gay to take it up the ass."

I smirked. "Oh, I'm definitely gay, Sunshine. I'm gayer than your porn star career."

Will jutted his head out with a rye grin. "Proof, di Angelo. I need proof."

"I'll give you proof," I growled and pushed myself forward at the same the door burst open.

"Ahem," my stepmother, Persephone, voiced from behind us. Forearm pressing Will back against the bed, I cursed and looked over my shoulder, the weight of the world lifting from my body when I saw it was just her. "Boys. Hades just wanted to let you know he canceled the taxi ride home to get a limo, but the soonest one we can get will be the morning after tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"A - a limo?" Will scoffed as I rolled off him. She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I didn't know you were rich."

"The grand black mansion didn't give it away?" Persephone chuckled.

"That's cool with me. Will?" Will nodded and kicked off his shoes. Persephone smiled. She glanced behind her shoulder and quickly slipped inside my room, closing the door after and scurrying in her heels towards the bed. She had a huge grin as she opened her mouth to speak. "No."

"What?" She asked with the tone of perfect innocence.

"You know what. Don't ask, Persephone."

She waved her hand and looked to Will. "Sooooo give me the details. Who made the first move? What was your first kiss like?"

"Perseph-,"

"It was Nico, of course. His exact words were 'Will you're so adorable I can't take my eyes off you and I'd love to kiss you but I'll settle for a hug, pretty please?' I made him wait two more days before he could hug me." Persephone let out shrill laughter.

See, he was completely infuriating. I clamped my hand around his arm and dug my nails into his arm.

"Nah, I'm kidding. It was when he let a big one rip and couldn't stop laughing after that I realized I liked him. It just kind of happened, right, Neeks?"

"Uh," I blushed and looked away from both of them. "Yeah."

Will giggled with that fucking addictive sound. My heart leapt into my throat as his hands wound around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I gasped in alarm and Persephone started to squeal again.

"Alright, I'll stop pestering you two. Goodnight, be safe, and Merry Christmas Eve!" She waved goodbye and shut the door quietly.

Will sighed into my neck, making my body nearly melt. "At least your mom knows."

I snorted. "She's my stepmom, but...I didn't know she knew until today." Will leaned around with a question written on his face. "My mom died when I was seven."

Will's lips set into a firm line. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay." I waited a few more seconds, savoring his warmth before I pointed out, "Um, that was funny, but she's gone."

Will hummed into my neck again forcing my dick to join the conversation. "But you're so c-,"

"Say cute and I'll cut your dick off."

"Comfortable," Will breathed. "But that works, too." Again, he moved us both so that he was behind me, spooning. I rolled my eyes and decided I just had to cave to him, at least for tonight.

"If we're going to bed - super early by the way, let me up to piss."

Reluctantly, he let me stand. I spotted him roll to his back, arms tucked behind his head as he watched me walk to the bathroom. "Ever the charmer." I flipped him off and was glad he couldn't see my teenage grin.

Hands gripping the sink, I looked in the mirror. My heart was pounding, which was odd. For most dates, I hardly glanced in the mirror after dressing. But this wasn't a date. This was Will. And I finally got a chance to grope his perfect ass. My eyes were sunken in and skin pale, but that was normal. Normal would have to do. I blew out a breath of air, ran a hand through my hair, and pulled off my shirt. When I walked back into my old room, Will wasn't looking directly at me, but I knew when he did.

It was a familiar look - his bedroom eyes. It was one thing I was better at. Hiding my pure lust for his body had become a regular practice. But the way he looked at me made me want him just as much as if he were stark naked.

"Are you trying to seduce me or something, di Angelo?" Will purred as he copied my moves and took his shirt off as well. I couldn't breathe. Somehow, I kept moving.

"Something like that. Or, you know, I might just want to sleep," I huffed and averted my eyes from his tan six pack. We both shimmied out of our pants. Considering we always slept like this, it wasn't the biggest deal, but now it was different. Now we would be side by side, practically naked. I failed to hold back a smirk this time.

When I lied down on the opposite side of the bed, Will's hands instantly pulled me against his chest. I chuckled. "Horny ass."

Will nuzzled his head into my neck. "Is this okay? Really, I mean."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Sure, Will. This is perfect."

. . .

I'd like to say I woke up with grace, but that was not the case. When I woke, the covers were thrown off onto the floor. I was resting on top of Will, but I had managed to scoot down so that my face was around his belly button.

"You're cute when you drool," Will mumbled, voice deep and rough. I felt my morning wood grow more uncomfortable. I growled in warning. The morning was no time to call me cute. When I opened my eyes fully, though, I was met with a glorious sight.

Breathing in deeply, I looked up. "Well...I now see why you're a porn star."

"What?"

My eyes twinkled with glee as I reached a hand down and grabbed his open length. It had to be around eight inches, if not more. He gasped and reached to pull up his pants, which I must have scooted down during the night. I frowned and stopped his hand.

"Come on. Let me just wake up to something nice."

"What, my face isn't good enough?"

I shook my head and continued running my fingers down his length, reminiscing on the memories from our drunken splendors.

"Thanks. I wake up without morning wood for once and you do this," Will grumbled, but he didn't sound very upset. I grinned and decided I couldn't resist any longer. Sneakily, I scooted down so I was face to face with his half hard member. "We need to go - ah...ughn..."

The sound he made as I wrapped my lips around his head made my own dick pulse. He was very vocal, and I adored every sound. He was so much more frail than anyone would imagine. It was fucking adorable. I loved his moans and the way his hands pulled at my hair - not to control the pace but to just have something to squeeze in pleasure.

When he was done, I swallowed and sat up. "I'm awake now," I sighed, wiping at my mouth. I looked over Will, who was still a writhing mess. "Merry Christmas."

"Uh huh..." he managed to whisper, voice cracking.

All day, Will tried to find moments alone with me. It was to do nothing more than flirt and squeeze my butt. I definitely didn't complain, even when my dad almost caught us. Overall, we had a great Christmas. I wanted nothing more than to go back to our dorms and take this flirting a step further, but Dad just had to go and get us a limo.

"In case I don't see you tomorrow morning, thank you both for having me. It was wonderful." Will spoke as we tried to head off to bed. However, that wasn't the way of my dad.

"It's not a di Angelo Christmas if everyone isn't a little tipsy! Drink up boys!" He shoved two shots in each of our hands. I glanced at Will and had a bad feeling. If we were going to hook up again, he sure as hell would remember this time.

"Only two, okay? I'm exhausted." I sighed. Will chuckled warmly, and together everyone took both shots at once. Neither Will nor I had a problem with the 'burn' like the older folks did. They laughed and waved their hands.

"Okay, experts, goodnight. Have a safe trip, and remember to tip well, Neeks," my dad said with solidarity. After, he and Persephone left.

I looked at Will. "Two more shots?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and there was no way I could refuse. After two more shots, we stumbled our way upstairs, giggling at the noise we made. "You should smile more. I love your smile."

I laughed and fell on my bed. "Yeah? I should suck your dick more. I love your dick."

Will's cheeks turned red as he swayed back against the closed door. "I wouldn't mind. You're good at that."

I smirked. "Lock the door, porn star."

Will giggled and did as I said. It was satisfying to see him following my orders. An idea struck my mind, and I told him exactly what it was when he fell beside me on his stomach. I ran a hand down the panes of his back, hidden but visible under his shirt. "Hey. You know what would be cool?"

He grinned, and I swore it was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "What?"

"We're in my homophobic dad's house. Imagine how pissed he'd be if we fucked? Even if he doesn't find out...I'd know." Will's eyebrows nearly hit his forehead. I smirked at him and stuck my hand down his pants, groping his ass. "Come on, Solace, for me? I'll even-,"

"If you say pay me, you're getting kicked in the balls," Will sounded more than insulted, which surprised me.

"...blow you after," I finished, and his cheeks flushed red.

"Oh. Well...does that mean I get to bottom?" His eyes lit up, and I took it as a yes and released all inhibitions by slapping his butt, letting my thumb tease his rim. "Fuck."

Instantly, he rolled to his back and I climbed on top of him. My hands gripped his wrists and pinned them above his head, and he whined underneath me. "Alright, Porn Star, can you handle me?"

And it was like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"I-I fucked you, didn't I?" He gasped. Grinning, I moved my groin into his.

"If that's what you want to call it...sure."

Will's fingers dug sharply into my wrists, forcing a gasp out of me. "You're an ass! Why didn't you tell me? We - you know..."

I sighed and released his hands, sitting up. I tried not to focus on the perfect feeling of his dick pressing into my body. "Because of this. Because we already know each other, and if we do stuff..."

"What?" Will asked, sitting up and softly grabbing my hand.

"I've never been in a real relationship before, okay? I guess it'd just be scary. I don't know." I looked away, praying he wouldn't laugh at me. I hated admitting this. I felt so weak. It was ridiculous. Who would be scared of loving someone? I would. Only I would.

Will giggled gently, in the way that made my heart flutter. He rubbed circles on the back of my hand. "It's so simple, Neeks. It's just like being best friends...but with extra fun!" I ground my teeth, still unconvinced. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down on him. "Trial run, then. If things don't work out after two weeks, we'll stop."

I let out a breath of air. Somehow, I nodded. Then, Will smiled brightly and it made it all worth it. His hands gripped my ass suddenly, and all thoughts escaped me except those of his lips. I brought mine down on his with glee. He smiled into the kiss, and my hands once again pinned his above his head. My tongue slid along his lip and produced the most boner-inducing groan from his hot little body.

Our shirts came off quickly, followed by our shorts and underwear. His butt felt like heaven in my hands, and the moans and whimpers he produced throughout the night gave me more than a sense of fulfillment. It made my whole world, seeing his face melt before me.

We left my father's apartment smugger than he'd ever know.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a little dumb of a story, but I was bored and tired. Also it didn't alert me to the reviews! Sorry for the wait! I hope this didn't make you gorge your eyes out, thanks!**


End file.
